


"The best things happen in an office..."

by scarlettkassidy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettkassidy/pseuds/scarlettkassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto haven't been out on a proper 'date' for a while, and Ianto missed Jack. So, he books a table at an expensive restaurant, Jack invites him back to his office, and there the magic happens... because, according to Jack, the best things happen in an office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The best things happen in an office..."

**Author's Note:**

> Janto were my first ever ship—even when I didn't know what 'shipping' was when Torchwood first started, I knew they were my favourite couple in the world, ever.
> 
> This is my first proper 'slash' fic so it may not be too great, but some feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> Sca x

It’d been so long since they’d been on a proper ‘date’. The last time was several weeks ago, and the night ended in a way which... well, pleased them both. They hadn’t recently done anything even remotely close to the outcome of that night, though, and Ianto found himself missing Jack.

Ianto had never considered himself to be gay, or even bisexual; he’d always assumed that he was straight, especially when spending so much time with past girlfriends. It felt strange to him. Even now, thinking about spending another night with Jack, he still couldn’t consider himself to be anything else other than straight... he just didn’t seem to be attracted to men in general. It was just Jack.

This night had been planned for several days; Ianto wanted it to be perfect. He’d booked a table at an expensive restaurant—a free fine wine, candles-on-table restaurant—and he’d even saved his wages so that he had enough money to pay for it. He thought about booking a room in a hotel, too (a single room, as it would be cheaper and would suit their needs perfectly) but Jack’s office was just as good. It was comfortable and spacious enough, as Jack always said, “The best things happen in an office”. 

Plus, in a hotel room, they would have to keep the noise to a minimum—and that just wasn’t as fun.

At 6pm, when Ianto’s work shift finished, he waited until his co-workers had gone home and smoothed down his suit. He had purposely worn the suit that was Jack’s favourite. He looked up at the office window and saw Jack take off his jacket, put it over the back of the chair, and sit down at his desk. Ianto just watched him for a couple of minutes. He’d never found anyone so attractive before. He was more than that—he was beautiful—and Ianto found himself loving him more than anyone or anything in the world.

Once he’d gathered enough courage and enough composure to walk up the stairs towards the office, he knocked softly on the door and let himself in. Jack looked up when he heard the door click closed.  
“Ianto, still here?”  
“Yep, thought I’d surprise you.”  
“Come and sit down,” Jack said, moving to the sofa and patting the seat next to him.  
“Well, actually, sir... I was wondering if you want to go out. I’ve booked a table. I thought it’d be nice, we haven’t done anything for a while.”  
Jack smiled, stood up and walked over to Ianto, who still stood by the door. He took his hands and pulled him gently over towards to the sofa, gesturing for him to sit down. “Sounds fun,” he replied, putting his hands either side of Ianto’s face and pulling him closer. “What time is the table booked for?”  
“Seven thirty,” Ianto said, his eyes not leaving Jack’s gaze. He was so beautiful; he found it almost impossible to be distracted.  
“Plenty of time then, it’s only ten past six,” Jack said with a grin. He pulled Ianto in closer again until their foreheads touched; his hands still either side of his face. He outlined the edges of his cheekbones with his thumbs.  
“Save it for tonight. It’ll be better then, with all the anticipation,” Ianto flirted. He was surprised by how forward he was being—he assumed it was because he’d missed this intimacy so much. He wanted to make it last.

\---

The meal seemed to last a little longer than Ianto initially intended. After weeks of not really having time to catch up with Jack, they spent more time talking than eating. It was getting on almost ten thirty when they finally finished their meal, and however impatient the staff were getting, they did very well not to show it. They also pretended not to notice the large amount of long gazes, flirting and hand-on-knee behaviour going on between them.

After Ianto paid the bill—which he thought was extortionate, but acted like it wasn’t a big deal—they left the restaurant and decided to walk back to the Bay, rather than to get a taxi. Ianto spend enough in the restaurant, without the over-priced taxi fare on top. They hadn’t, however, realised how long the walk back to the Bay was, and by the time they got back through the doors of the Hub, they were panting and out of breath. They both threw their coats over the coat hook, and strolled up the stairs towards the office, simultaneously flopping down onto the sofa to get their breath back.

“Well, that was fun,” Jack smiled, looking at Ianto who was sitting next to him. They were close together so that their legs touched, their faces less than a foot away from each other. Jack gently picked up Ianto’s hand and teased his fingers around his, stopping to trace the lines on his palm before intertwining their hands together. Ianto smiled and looked at Jack, his breathing now back to normal.

They stayed like this for a few minutes; silent, their hands weaved together, occasionally smiling at each other. Jack watched the steady up-and-down of Ianto’s chest and shoulders as he breathed, tracing patterns on his knee and his upper leg. He could see Ianto’s eyelids grow heavier as he soothed him almost to sleep with the soft touch of his fingers, and leaned in slowly to cup his face. 

Ianto looked down and then back towards Jack’s eyes flirtatiously and there was a brief moment where Jack felt nothing but love for his partner. He leaned in until their faces touched, slightly tilting his head to gently kiss Ianto’s mouth. It was a soft kiss, more as a romantic gesture than an erotic one. Ianto inhaled slowly and he lifted himself up to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist, returning his kiss. Jack’s fingers softly traced the same patterns on Ianto’s back as they both leaned again the back of the sofa, their lips never losing contact with each others. Ianto moved his hands from Jack’s hips towards the small of his back, playing with the material of his shirt, while Jack lightly ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair. Ianto wanted to stay like this forever—but he knew by the way that Jack was increasing the tempo and the pressure of the kiss that he had other plans.

As the pressure of the kiss developed into something more than just a small romantic gesture, both Jack and Ianto heavily exhaled when occasionally momentarily breaking the kiss for breath. Jack explored underneath Ianto’s shirt with his hands, tracing the lines of his spine and backbones.  
“You’re so tense!” Jack smiled, not taking his lips away from Ianto’s.  
“I’m always tense. It’s the constant stress of the job, probably.”  
“Well, we need to do something about that.”

Jack was the first to break the kiss, lightly kissing Ianto’s forehead, and then gesturing for him to turn around and sit with his back to him. The fast-paced, passion-filled kiss disappeared and Jack’s movements turned slow and careful again. He lifted his hands up, massaging Ianto’s shoulders and neck in an attempt to make him feel less tense. It obviously worked—his shoulders slumped, and his whole body seemed to relax—only to be met with Jack’s mouth by his ear, kissing the side of his head and over so gently biting the top of his ear, which caused a sharp intake of breath from Ianto. His muscles tensed and his shoulders rose again. 

Jack smiled, reaching around Ianto’s neck to take off his tie and throw it to the side, still kissing his ear. Ianto stood up and turned around again, instantly going back to kissing Jack’s lips—not gently like the first time. His hands travelled up the length of Jack's body, feeling his hips and his chest, his shoulders, and moving towards his hair. The kiss continued while he ran his fingers through Jack's hair, Jack's hands on Ianto's waist and then wrapping around his back.

Ianto began to move his hands towards Jack's shirt buttons, attempting to undo them. He failed, however, and so he had to break this kiss to look down and look at what he was doing. Jack smiled, kissing his forehead.  
"Smooth," Jack laughed, his infectious smile spreading to Ianto.  
"Shut up," he replied, undoing the final button and pressing his lips against Jack's again with no hesitation. He took off Jack's shirt and threw it to one side. Jack did the same, undoing Ianto's shirt buttons much more smoothly than Ianto had—probably due to the fact that he had slightly more experience—and they put his arms around Ianto's torso, embracing him while their kiss continued.

Jack's kiss soon started to move downwards to Ianto's neck, shoulders, and collarbones. He rose back up to his lips for another kiss before putting one hand on his lower back and another on his head, slightly lifting him up and lying him down against the arm of the sofa. He did it effortlessly—his strength had always been a turn-on for Ianto.

He moved back down again to Ianto's chest, both hands on his back as if to keep him in place, and Ianto's hands running through Jack's hair. Jack moved further down towards Ianto's lower stomach, nearing his crotch. He took his hands out from underneath Ianto's back and undid the button and the zip of his suit trousers, as effortlessly as he undid the shirt buttons. He slid them down, and Ianto kicked them off the rest of the way. Jack massaged Ianto's hips and legs, moving his kiss so unbearably close to his crotch that Ianto's eyes closed and the muscles in his stomach tightened with another heavy intake of breath.

Jack put one hand on Ianto's leg, just below his hips and teased the waistband of his boxers with the other, his lips moving closer and closer to where Ianto so desperately wanted them to be. Jack kept teasing him though, kissing around the top of the waistband, before finally pulling his boxers down slowly, freeing his erect cock. He touched the bottom of the shaft with his fingertips, sending shivers through Ianto's spine. The speed and heaviness of his breathing rapidly increased as Jack moved his hands further up his shaft, adding more and more pressure each time. He gently kissing the tip of his cock, still running his hand gently up and down the shaft.

"Fuck," Ianto whispered almost inaudibly, causing Jack to smile. Ianto's hands held on to Jack's hair, his eyes jammed closed, his breathing heavy and his stomach muscles tightening every time Jack's tongue touched the tip of his sensitive cock. Jack increased the speed of his hand movements as he put more of Ianto's cock into his mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing, driving Ianto almost insane. He made a sound somewhere between 'ugh' and 'nnngh', before repeating "Fuck!", louder than before, like he wasn't in control of the sounds coming from inside him.

Just as Ianto's whole body tensed and he felt as if he was about to orgasm, Jack lifted his head and rose back up to Ianto's lips.  
"No!" Ianto pleaded, looking at Jack desperately. Jack shot jack a devious smile, kissing his forehead and then back to his lips. Ianto kissed him back, feeling Jack's tongue run along his lips, teasing him again. It was time for Ianto to get his own back.

As they kissed, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and turned them both over, so that Ianto was now on top. Ianto moved more quickly that Jack did—he was desperate to pleasure Jack that way that Jack did to him. He kissed directly down his front, not even stopping to tease him like Jack did. However, his shallow breathing and the fast flick of his tongue turned Jack on just as quickly as Jack's slow teasing turned on Ianto. In no time, Jack's trousers were off and Ianto was pulling down his boxers.

He was always unsure what to do first when it got to this part; whatever Jack did to Ianto always felt beyond amazing, but Ianto worried in case he made a fool of himself. Jack sensed that his worry, and without saying anything, he put his hands on Ianto's head, weaving his hands into his hair, and gently guided him in the right direction. Ianto's hands moved to the base of Jack's cock, and he began to move his fingers up and down lightly, his tongue flicking the top, just as Jack had done. It obviously worked: Jack took his hands from Ianto's head and closed his eyes, his fingers curling around the edge of the nearest sofa cushion. He felt shivers of pleasure through his spine, twitching as Ianto continued to move one hand in continuous up-and-down movements on his cock, flicking his tongue further down the shaft, the other hand playing with his balls.

The pace of Jack's breathing increased, small moans being released from his throat, and his fingers curled tighter around the cushion. His body rose about an inch from the sofa and his muscles tensed, which was the cue for Ianto to stop. He ran his hands up the sides of Jack's tense body and put them either side of his face, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips, increasing the pressure while Jack moved to be on top of Ianto again.  
"Hang on a second," he said, leaning over to his desk drawer. He pulled out two condoms and a small bottle.  
"You have lubricant in your desk drawer?" Ianto asked, cracking a smile, "Why didn't I know this before?"  
"You never know when it can come in handy," Jack replied tearing open a condom for himself and handing one to Ianto, "like now, for instance."

Jack took out the condom and kissed Ianto again hard, feeling his cock instantly spring back up again underneath him. He pushed himself downwards towards Ianto's crotch and put the condom he was holding onto his erect cock. He kissed the tip once more before taking the other condom from Ianto to put onto himself, kissing him again straight afterwards. He then turned Ianto around so that he was lying on his front, opened the bottle that he'd put on the floor next to the sofa, and squirted some lubricant onto his fingers. He put down the bottle and took his own cock, rubbing the lube onto it, before leaning down to kiss the area just beneath the back of Ianto's neck. He worked his way down the centre of Ianto's back, his hands cupping his arse. Ianto tensed, his breathing growing heavier again, until Jack reached his arse with his lips.

He rose a little and put his hands gently on Ianto's waist, leaning down once more to kiss the small of his back before moving his crotch towards Ianto's arse. He let the tip of his cock touch Ianto's arsehole and Ianto took a sharp intake of breath, his body rising as he tensed his stomach muscles. Jack very slowly and carefully put just the tip of his cock into Ianto. Ianto gulped, taking in another shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly.

Jack slowly put another inch of his cock into Ianto's arse, causing himself to exhale heavily and Ianto to moan with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Jack took his cock out again and almost instantly put it back in, repeating this several times until he was slowly thrusting the whole length of his cock in and out of Ianto. They both moaned as the pace increased, mainly in pleasure now that the pain had been long forgotten. Jack felt Ianto tense and pulled out, getting up from the sofa so that Ianto could stand up, and Jack re-positioned knelt on the sofa. Ianto turned him so that he was facing the back of the sofa, still put some lube onto his own cock.

Bending over Jack, he slowly slid his cock into Jack inch-by-inch, making him tense his muscles and grasp the back sofa cushion. He leaned into the sofa, Ianto's weight pinning him there. The gentle thrusting from Ianto and the friction of the leather sofa felt amazing, and Jack gasped every time Ianto pulled in and out of his arse. Ianto pulled out, took Jack's arms and guided him so that he was in the same position as Ianto was. Jack lay on the sofa with Ianto on top, thrusting harder and harder into Jack. 

The pace increased at the same time as the volume of their moans. Jack tensed around Ianto's cock, which was the tipping point for Ianto: every muscle in his body tensed as he continued thrusting into Jack, who was as tense as he was, and he let out a loud "Fuuuck!" as he came, Jack's orgasm simultaneous to Ianto's. Ianto felt Jack release all the tension underneath him, and Jack felt the same from Ianto. They lay there together, Ianto still on top of Jack, their breathing still heavy but all of their energy gone. Ianto couldn't even remember the last time he'd had an orgasm so big, and it felt incredible.

Ianto lifted his head and touched Jack's arms, as a signal for him to turn over again. Jack turned around the face him, and Ianto looked down at his sweating face. His eyes were closed and Ianto smiled; right at that moment, he felt as if he could never love anyone more. 

He put his hands either side of Jack's face and kissed him gently, Jack responding by kissing him back and putting one hand on Ianto's head, just behind his ear. They kissed for what seemed like an hour—when in reality, it was probably only a couple of minutes—and Ianto lifted himself up off Jack so that he could sit up. Neither of them spoke; the silent glances at each other every so often were enough for them to see that they were both pleased with their accomplishment.

Jack sat on the left hand seat of the sofa, slightly diagonally so that his back faced the corner, and Ianto came to join him. Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, softly playing with his hair and tracing patterns on the bare skin of his arm with his fingertips. Ianto looked up to gently kiss Jack's lips, resting one hand on his neck just below his hairline.

"I love you," Jack murmured, breaking the silence. He didn't take his lips away from Ianto's, so they brushed together when he spoke. He spoke so quietly, so romantically, that Ianto couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
"I love you too, Jack. More than anything in the world."


End file.
